


Nobody's Perfect

by white_russian



Series: Prompted AUs [5]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5000059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/white_russian/pseuds/white_russian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>back with the fluff.  Hannah Montana filled fluff.  based off the prompt “we work out at the same gym and you always look super legit but i know you sing hannah montana in the shower and you know i know” au by angiespeggy.tumblr.com</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody's Perfect

As much as she complained, Clarke did like working out. Granted, she only went to the gym about as half as much as Octavia did, but when she did manage to go she enjoyed it. It was her third month in to this new workout thing and Clarke was already starting to see the faint outline of abs appear in her stomach, and the burn that she usually felt after each workout was starting to fade as her muscles got stronger.

Per usual, Octavia abandoned her as soon as they arrived, claiming that Raven really wanted to do a boxing session and Octavia was her favorite person to fight. Clarke suspected that Octavia was Raven's favorite person to do several other things with as well, but she wasn't one to pry. So instead Clarke was left to dictate her own workout session. She secured her bag in a locker and headed to the rock climbing room, her bottle of chalk and alcohol mix slipped into the waistband of her pants as she pulled her hair up. 

Monty had come up with the chalkahol, as they called it. Simply quirt onto your hands, rub a bit, and blow for an instant dry coating of chalk, perfect for rock climbing. Clarke harnessed up and did a couple of good runs, chatting happily with the guy who was working her ropes. After about half an hour, when her still soft palms were close to bleeding and she didn't think her arms would ever work again, Clarke called it quits. 

She checked in with Octavia, who was still punching furiously at Raven, before heading back into the changing room. Changing into a swimsuit while sweaty was the worst fucking thing. Changing into a sports swimsuit that had no strings to try and must be wrestled over your body was definitely a preview of what hell looks like. But Clarke managed, like always, and after retying her hair she headed to the pool area.

Diving in was like returning home. Clarke loved the silence that greeted her when she submerged into the water. The cool feeling of the water over her skin and the burn in her muscles only heightened the experience. She did laps until she glanced up at the clock and noticed that forty five minutes had passed in no time. Octavia would be itching to go soon.

Clarke pulled herself out of the pool and wrapped up in one of the towels offered by the gym before making her way back to the locker room. It was surprisingly empty, no one in the changing or locker areas, though Clarke could hear a shower running around the corner. She stripped out of her wet bathing suit and wrapped in a towel, stuffing all of her things into a locker before heading into the shower area. She dropped her towel outside and stepped under the warm spray, letting it soothe her cooling muscles. 

As Clarke began lathering up her hair she could have sworn that she heard singing. She stopped rubbing at her scalp and stuck her head out of the spray, listening carefully. There it was, the faint sounds of, was that Hannah Montana?

Clarke had to clap her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing out loud. The gym didn't allow children, so who was singing Hannah Montana in the shower? Clarke went back to rinsing her hair as the voice got a bit louder, obviously oblivious to the fact that anyone was in the locker room. As Clarke began to soap up her body she decided she couldn't help herself.

She began belting out the lyrics as well, stopping when she heard a startled 'Sorry!' followed by the sound of the shower turning off and rapid footsteps, slapping on the wet tile. Clarke did laugh that time, it was just too funny. She turned off the shower and reached out to grab her towel, eager to tell Octavia.

\--------------

"Clarke's in love with a girl she's never met who sings Hannah Montana in the shower at the gym." Octavia announced as they walked into Bellamy's common room.

Clarke followed after, her eyes wide at the accusation. "I am not!" She declared.

"Clarke. You harmonized with her. You're obviously in love."

Bellamy came around the breakfast counter to join them in the small den.

"I'm starting to question the credibility of your stories," he said as he joined Octavia on the couch. 

"Okay so maybe she's not totally in love, but you should have seen her eyes lit up when she talked about it!"

Clarke grumbled as she took the other end of the couch, folding her arms tightly over her chest. "I haven't even seen her face. What if she's old and married?"

"Well," Octavia continued. "I'm going again on Thursday, if you want to join."

Clarke took a moment before she answered. "I want to go, but not because of the singing girl who I could literally not care less about, but because I like working out and feeling strong."

"Yea, whatever." Octavia scoffed.

"Anyway, how was your boxing match with Raven?"

Octavia sat up immediately and began to describe their session together in earnest. "Her punches are so good, like wow I think I have actual bruises forming, despite the padding. I mean she is just so focused and really likes to learn all the moves, we're planning to take a class together on Friday, and she's got an amazing kick. Did you know that one of her legs doesn't have feeling beneath her thigh? She totally built this brace herself in the garage where she worked, well her friend did the basic design but she totally fixed and made it like, 110% better."

Clarke zoned out and looked over at Bellamy, rolling her eyes. He wiggled his eyebrows back which caused her to laugh, luckily going unnoticed by Octavia who was still rambling on about the great Raven Reyes. 

"Whose eyes are shining now?" Clarke blurted out when Octavia paused for a fraction of a second to take a much needed breath.

A glare was immediately throw Clarke's way. "You know what, I don't think we're friends anymore. Have fun sleeping in the hall tonight."

Octavia got up and stuck her tongue out before taking her leave. Bellamy laughed as he waved goodbye but turned when he didn't hear Clarke joining in.

"She's not really going to make you sleep in the hall, right?"

"Well, she does have the key at the moment."

"So pick the lock. Also, you two really need to either buy a new key or find the one you lost."

"I'm sorry, lock picking was never really on my private school syllabus. And we don't know whose key was lost so we both refuse to buy a new one."

Bellamy scoffed, "Come on princess, time to learn a much needed life lesson. Also, just split the pay. This is getting slightly ridiculous"

\-------------

The look on Octavia's face when Clarke walked into their dorm two hours later was priceless.

"How the fuck did you get in?"

Clarke lifted up the oddly bent piece of metal Bellamy gifted her with. "Picked the lock."

"No fucking way. I'm going to kill him I can't believe he taught you my trick!"

"Your trick?"

"Please, I was the one to teach him to pick a lock. Ugh I've lost like, a fifth of my edge now."

"Don't worry, I still think you're frightening and beautiful."

Octavia gave a small smile at that. "Good." 

Clarke pulled out her computer so that she could start working on an essay. As it loaded Octavia spoke again.

"Hey will you promise me something?"

"Depends."

"If you find your singing girl, will you at least talk to her?"

Clarke was fast at throwing the pillow but Octavia's reflexes were faster, leaving Clarke not quite enough time to react before the pillow slammed back in her face.

Clarke pulled the pillow down and glared. "I'll talk to her if I somehow manage to see her and know that it is, in fact, the same girl. But I'm not hunting her down."

Octavia shrugged, "Good enough for me."

\------------

The mysterious singing girl, as Raven had dubbed her, had yet to reappear.

"Maybe she got embarrassed and isn't taking the chance again." Clarke said as she led the other two out of the gym. This had been the third time since that Clarke had ventured back, and her muscles were definitely paying the price.

"Or she's waiting for the right moment to artfully reveal herself. She's probably tied down with trying to find a Hannah Montana look alike."

Clarke narrowed her eyes at Octavia. "I worry about you, sometimes."

"Awww, it's how I know you love me. What's your theory on this Raven?" She asked, turning to face her.

Raven looked up at them both, hand still poised halfway between her cup and her mouth, the spoon still full of yogurt. She looked down almost regretfully before lowering her spoon back into her cup.

"Well if you must interrupt my post-workout snack time,"

"Yogurt is not a snack." Clarke interjected.

"Then I guess I can tell you what I think. The girl, keep in mind she has to be over seventeen for this theory to work, is secretly a space princess. She's been reborn as a natural Earth-being while her former family is out among the stars looking, listening if you will, for their reborn mother. Now, as a child this mysterious girl felt a strange connection to music, particularly Hannah Montana. So, she starts singing, and maybe each time she sings she feels just a bit closer to her lost and unknown family. 

"Now this is where you come in, Clarke. You just so happen to be the reincarnation of her long dead lover, and are therefore drawn to her singing. You two are fated to meet again, and once more rise to the heavens and rule amongst the stars. It's fate, so it'll definitely happen."

Raven, having finished her spiel, took another bite of yogurt happily while Clarke and Octavia just stared at her. 

"That was the most fucked up re-write of Jupiter Ascending that I've ever heard." Octavia finally said.

"Hey," Raven said, her words coming out garbled through her mouth full of yogurt. "It was beautiful and true and bound to happen. Just you wait."

"I'm sorry," Octavia said, leaning in closer. "What was that?"

Raven reached to punch her lightly, which Octavia easily dodged.

"You guys are no help, I'm just going to give up on her." Clarke decided.

"You're letting a beautiful love story go to waste." Raven said seriously. "Think of the amazing tale you'll have to tell your kids about how their mommies met!"

"Seriously Clarke, this is grade-A story telling in the making."

"That's not going to change my mind. It was a one in a million chance anyway."

"Ugh, fine. Take all the fun away."

"Don't be so dramatic O, you were chasing a ghost since the beginning."

\-------------

They didn't bet on it like they usually did, Clarke didn't really see the need to and deep down she thought that Octavia didn't either. It would be one of their dull bets that carried on for a while until everyone generally forgot about it. Besides, it was more fun to have a bet that could be carried out within a week, maybe a month. Long enough to really get invested in it, do some meddling, and all come together to see the outcome.

In hindsight, Clarke should have bet on it.

Octavia and Raven were still working out when Clarke decided to call it quits. She had another class that afternoon and wanted to be able to finish a paper for it. She headed into the locker room, smiling at the one or two people that she passed. The room was set up with several little alcoves that doubled as changing areas, the walls lined with lockers. Clarke always took the alcove second from the end, locker 287. Octavia always took 300 and Raven 298. Clarke had chosen her location due to it being the easiest to access and being right next to a bench where she could set her stuff without having to take a step in any direction. She suspected that Raven and Octavia's choices were based off of other priorities. 

There was one other girl when Clarke arrived. She had her headphones in and was braiding her hair, facing the small mirror that was set between two lockers. Clarke looked up at her, ready to give a nod in greeting, but the girl never acknowledged her. Clarke shrugged it off, that had happened plenty of times, 

She opened her locker and began to put her things away, pulling out her ipod and water bottle. As Clarke sat down to fix the laces on one of her shoes she heard the locker room door slam as the voices that had previously been carrying through the air faded out. As far as Clarke could tell now, it was only her and the girl left. 

With the sudden silence Clarke realized that she could hear the faint pumping of music from the girl's headphones. Out of curiosity Clarke tried to listen harder, inclining her head slightly and holding her breath. When she was finally able to place the song Clarke had to bury her face quickly in her shoulder to hold back the sharp laugh, which of course earned a side-eyed glance from the girl.

It was Hannah Montana.

What were the chances that another girl was also listening to Hannah Montana in this gym. This had to be the mysterious shower girl. Clarke finished tying her shoe and pretended to be busy with the other one so that she could give the girl another glance. She seemed as old as Clarke, maybe older, maybe younger. Clarke was admittedly bad at guessing ages. She looked long and lean, obviously spending a lot of time at the gym. 

Before Clarke could realize what was happening the girl had finished her braid and spun around, pulling her headphones out as she did so. Clarke was caught mid-stare.

"Can I help you?" The girl asked.

Lucky for Clarke she recovered from the slight shock quickly.

"Not really," Clarke said as she gathered up her stuff and stood. "I just wanted to say I liked your shower singing the other week. Hannah Montana, good choice." Clarke gave her a wink as she began walking out of the locker room, the girl's face a mix of shock and mortification.

"It wasn't like that!" She insisted.

"Hey, no judging. Personally, I think you were better. Anyway, see you around!"

Clarke let the door close firmly behind her as she turned and hurried up the steps to the workout area. Octavia was never going to believe this.

\--------------------------------

Octavia deemed the whole situation as shizzed up. They may have been sitting at the park on the swings, leading her to censor herself for the sake of the wide-eyed five year olds that had currently taken ownership of said park. 

Clarke laughed as she swung lightly, pressing her face up into the sun for a moment before looking back to Octavia.

"Tell me about it. And the worst part of it is that she's hot. So, so hot."

"I fail to see how that's a bad thing?" Octavia said questioningly as she began to push a little harder at the ground, setting her swing into motion.

"Because she's likely never going to talk to me again and I'm going to be stuck forever knowing that I let this gorgeous girl get away."

"And I'm the dramatic one." Octavia muttered into the wind.

"What?" Clarke asked as Octavia swung by.

"Nothing."

Clarke sighed and began to set her swing in motion as well, until they were neck and neck, arching high into the air before falling back only to let the swing safely catch them and carry them up into the air again. 

"Does this mean you're going to stop going to the gym?"

"Why," Clarke asked with a smirk. "Do you and Raven need your alone time?"

"No, just wondering if you really were giving up."

"I am giving up on the girl, I mean what are the chances that she not only likes girls but is single and looking to date someone. But I'm not giving up on the gym. I like the way I can faintly see my abs."

"Clarke you have no abs."

"I have an outline!" Clarke insisted.

"Clarke you've literally been doing about twenty sit ups a day for a month now. No way you have abs."

"Ugh, let me hope. I do have killer legs though."

Octavia spared her legs and appreciative glance and then nodded. "Can't argue with that logic."

Waiting until her swing was at its highest peak, Octavia pushed herself off, flying into the air arms out and legs bent and hair streaming out. This was the part that Clarke hated and Octavia loved the most. Octavia was always able to trust the ground to catch and not hurt her, and it always did as she rolled out of the fall only to spring back up, unscathed. For Clark those few seconds that her best friend was airborne wrapped an icy iron fist of fear around her heart. What if she landed incorrectly and her bone snapped, or she hit her head, or broke a rib. 

Octavia felt free in those moments of falling, invincible. Clarke felt trapped, helpless in protecting Octavia. But Octavia loved it, so Clarke sat back each time and watched, forcing a smile on her face when Octavia would spin around and patiently wait as Clarke dug her feet into the ground, slowing her swing until she felt safe enough to jump off, usually only going a couple of inches into the air. 

"Come on," Octavia said, holding out her elbow which Clarke quickly wrapped an arm around. "I'm in the mood for ice cream."

Clarke laughed as they began walking, pressing into each other's sides. "Just because we are at a park doesn't mean you get to revert back into a child."

Octavia stuck her tongue out, not helping her case at all. "Excuse you but ice cream is a lifelong novelty that should be enjoyed at each and every age."

Clarke shrugged. "I can't argue with that obviously scientific knowledge. Lead the way."

\-----------------

There's this thing that happens, where someone that you never quite noticed in your every day routine of coffee, work, the gym, school, out on the town, is suddenly everywhere in your life. Their face is walking outside your cafe as you eat with your best friend, turning the corner right ahead of you, just out of reach. They're three people in front of you in the line at the coffee place, or five seats to the right at your favorite bar. They're everywhere suddenly and you start to wonder just how much you were missing before.

That's how it was with the singing girl, or Hantana as Octavia had lovingly started calling her. Clarke never understood how she didn't realize it before, but it was certainly obvious now. The only thing was that Clarke couldn't tell if the girl recognized her. It certainly didn't appear so. For all the staring, which of course elicited many rounds of teasing from Octavia and by association, Raven, they never made eye contact. 

Clarke was sure that the next time she saw the girl, granted that the situation was right, she would approach her. Even if to just apologize, she didn't want the girl to feel stupid or put down just because of her music choices. And plus, she had a really nice voice. 

Clarke got her chance sooner than expected. She walked to her usual locker spot, actually at the gym without Octavia for once, and suddenly stopped short. The girl was in front of the mirror again, braiding her hair. When her eyes flitted up they met Clarke's, and her hands began to move through her hair faster. Clarke took a step forward, knowing that this could very well be her one and only chance.

"Hey," she started, her voice echoing loudly in the empty room. The girl just kept braiding. "I just wanted to say about earlier that your singing was great. That wasn't sarcasm. Ugh that just made it sound like sarcasm. I'm being serious here because I don't know if you think that I was making fun of you or something, because I'm not, and I just want you to know that, I guess. Your singing is great and you should never stop."

Clarke finished her ramble and winced, knowing that she had probably just annoyed the girl even further, as she had yet to say something. Finally the girl finished off her braid and grabbed her bag before turning around.

"Thanks. But I wasn't worried."

"Oh," Clarke said, rubbing at her neck. "That's good."

"I'm Lexa," the girl said suddenly, holding her hand out for Clarke to shake.

"Clarke," Clarke said as she leaned forward and gave shook Lexa's hand. "Glad to know you're good."

Lexa took a step back and then inclined her head in a nod. "Of course. Now, if you'll excuse me," she pointed to the door and Clarke took a quick step to the side.

"Oh yea, enjoy your workout."

"Thank you."

The door shut with a soft thump and Clarke let out a ragged breath. Octavia was right. She was fucked.

\----------------------------------------

Clarke could see Octavia's face outside of her lecture hall door and she was pointedly ignoring it, a point that was apparently not getting across to Octavia, who had by then moved on to waving her arms. Other students were noticing by now, casting side eyed glances towards the door and raising an eyebrow or two at each other in question. Clarke gritted her teeth as Octavia held up her phone again, pointing wildly to it. Knowing that this would only get worse Clarke pulled her phone out of her pocket, sliding past her home screen to thirty two waiting texts. Fuck Octavia. 

Deciding that this was obviously not going to get solved through text, Clarke quietly excused herself and made a beeline for the door, dragging Octavia to the side once she was out in the safety of the hall.

"What. The. Fuck." Clarke said through clenched teeth.

"Did you read my messages?!"

"No! I was in class!"

Octavia sighed and waved her hands around a bit. "Okay, never mind that. Here's the stitch. So Raven's started in that new class, you know the one that goes through only like half a semester, the really smart one? Okay so anyway she just texted me a selfie of her with her english partner and tell me. Tell me this isn't Hantana."

Octavia thrust her phone far too close to Clarke's face, sighing impatiently when Clarke had to take a step back in order to see it properly.

"So? Is that her?"

Clarke's eyes moved from the phone to Octavia's face. "Did you seriously pull me out of fucking class to confirm that Lexa is Raven's new partner? Besides, how did you even know that was her?"

"Oh my god you know her name???!" Octavia bent back over her phone, fingers flying over the screen. 

"O! This is not that important!"

"Yes it is, this is destiny and I'm going to set you two up. I mean, I recognized her face from you detailed descriptions. It's totally meant to be."

"Please don't. When have the people you've set me up with ever worked out?"

"Maybe they don't last but you have fun, right?"

"Okay, I have fun, but please just no meddling, okay?"

"Uh, uh huh." Octavia mumbled, her eyes glued to her screen.

Clarke sighed, knowing she would get nowhere. She ran a hand through her hair. "I'm going back into my scheduled lecture. Why don't you go for a run or something. You could use the energy outlet."

"Okay, I'll do that. Have fun in class Clarke!" 

As Clarke slid back into her seat, the people around her not even noticing she had gone, she knew that there was absolutely no way Octavia would be able to prevent herself from meddling. She just hoped Lexa would have some idea of what she was getting herself into.

\----------------------------------------

"Party at Raven's tomorrow." Octavia said as she entered the dorm later that day.

"Finally, I've been waiting for her to put that tiny ass house to good use." Clarke said as she stretched back in her desk chair. "When do we get to get our own house?"

"When we successfully own a garage that makes far more than it should."

"Ugh, fine. Are we in charge of bringing anything?"

"Clarke we have learned by now not to put you in charge of bringing things to parties."

"In retrospect, the dogs seemed like a good idea at the time."

"Dogs are always a good idea, the point was they weren't your dogs."

"We're getting off topic. What time tomorrow?"

"Come at nine for pre-gaming. I'm going to go earlier to chill with Raven."

"Okay. That means I should probably finish this paper now," Clarke said, casting her computer a forlorn look. 

"Ugh, same. Okay, one hour of paper writing, no distractions." Octavia declared. "We can do this."

"It's so on. I bet I can finish first."

"Ha! That's a bet I'm willing to take. Five shots tomorrow night, let's go."

Clarke grinned as she hunched back over her computer. Octavia was going down.

\-------------------------

In retrospect Clarke probably shouldn't have challenged Octavia, the girl who grew up on Greek literature, to a paper on the Greek society. Because she lost. Big time. And now Octavia wouldn't shut the fuck up.

"Hope you enjoy getting your ass smashed tomorrow." Octavia teased as they got ready for bed.

"I regret ever befriending you."

"I know," Octavia said as though it were a common and everyday fact. "You wished you had dated me instead."

"That is not what I meant."

"It's okay Clarkey, we all know the truth, now come give me my goodnight kiss."

Clarke looked over to Octavia, who was already all tucked into her bed, covers pulled up and over her head in a big hood so that only her small face was peering out. Clarke sighed but made her way over anyway, kneeling down beside the bed.

"Goodnight Octavia," she said as she kissed her cheek and then her nose.

"Night Clarke," Octavia responded, kissing Clarke's cheek in return.

Clarke clicked out the light and then made her way into her own bed. Tomorrow night was going to suck, but also be awesome. Despite Octavia finishing her paper first, Clarke had finished as well, which meant she didn't have to worry about it the entire weekend. Which meant she could party as hard as she wanted to and sleep in Saturday with no guilt. However she wasn't really looking forward to those five shots. Putting it out of her mind for now, Clarke snuggled into her covers, excited for the weekend ahead.

\---------------------------

Clarke was getting ready alone that Friday evening, as Octavia had left early as promised. It was already half past eight and Clarke knew she needed to hurry if she was going to walk to Raven's. While Raven lived off campus, her house was in the neighborhood right across the street. However, Clarke and Octavia's dorm had the luxury of being right in the middle of campus, which made the walk at least fifteen minutes.

Opting to dress down, who was she going to try to impress anyway, Clarke managed to get ready a whopping twenty minutes later, leaving her only ten minutes for a walk that she would never complete in time. She gently placed her student ID and the dorm key in her bra, so that they would remain safe and sound, and gave herself one last look over in the mirror. After deeming herself 'party at Raven's ready' Clarke grabbed her phone and was on her way.

She was walking as fast as she could, but was still just over halfway there when the time hit 9 pm. Of course that's when the texts from Octavia started. Clarke ignored them, knowing they would be various forms of 'you're late' and guilt tripping, but she did quicken her pace a little. 

When Clarke finally arrived at Raven's she just walked right in, no need to bother with knocking.

"Did you get my texts?" Octavia asked, swinging around the corner.

"Yes."

"Well you didn't text me back."

"I'm aware."

"And you're late."

"Our dorm is far away!" Clarke protested. "I had to walk!"

"Hmm, I'll forgive you, but only because you're cute. Now come on, Raven got those chips you like."

"When is everyone else going to arrive?" Clarke asked as she followed Octavia through the house.

"Ten probably, maybe eleven. You know how they are."

"Sup Griffin," Raven greeted her, sliding a bowl across the table.

"Raven you are literally the best," Clarke enthused as she looked lovingly at the chips in front of her.

"Oh I know, now eat up, I hear someone has five shots they need to take down."

Clarke shot a glare towards Octavia, who just grinned. 

"I'll get the first one set up," Octavia offered, grabbing the plastic shot glasses and a bottle of tequila.

Three shots in and Monty and Jasper arrived. Another shot and Harper came, bringing with her several others. Octavia was flitting around from person to person by then, eager to catch up on everyone's week. Although, she still managed to keep track of how many shots Clarke had taken, eagerly pushing the fifth into her hand before darting away again. By ten Clarke had completed her challenge and was working on a beer, chatting happily with Harper about their upcoming art assignment. 

"Clarke!" Raven had to nearly shout over the music. She clapped a hand onto Clarke's shoulder, leaning on her heavily. "Come meet my friend she looks lonely and awkward."

"Why do I have to go talk to her?"

"Because she's hot and you're like the queen of socialization."

Clarke shrugged and waved goodbye to Harper, who was already talking to Maya, eyes shining. Raven held tight to Clarke's hand as she led her through the crowd, the small house packed by then.

"She's in my english group. There, on the couch." Raven pointed and then pushed Clarke forward before disappearing into the crowd. 

As Clarke shuffled forward something about Raven's words were buzzing around in her head, something about her school, something about, oh no. Raven's english group. Octavia on Thursday. Lexa.

Sure enough, there she was. Sitting on the couch, drink held almost awkwardly in her hand, Nathan Miller sitting next to her and also looking vaguely uncomfortable. Clarke took a deep breath and made her way over. She could get angry at Octavia later, but right now Miller was desperately in need of help. 

"Hey!" She said loudly as she got closer. Miller looked up with relief and Lexa with slight confusion. "Monty looked like he wanted to start a beer pong thing, I thought you could help."

Miller nodded and stood, giving a small smile to Lexa before heading toward the kitchen.

"I really hate parties," he mumbled to Clarke as he passed. 

She gave his short hair a ruffle and grinned, "I know. Have fun!"

Miller gave her a small eye roll and then continued on.

"Hi," Clarke said again, slightly quieter this time but still loud enough to be heard over the music. She pointed to the couch, "Can I sit?"

Lexa shrugged and scooted to the side a bit, giving Clarke room. Clarke sat down close so that they could hear each other.

"How do you like it?" She asked.

Lexa shrugged, "I don't usually do parties, but Raven asked so I figured why not. It's been okay."

"What are you drinking?"

"Coke."

Clarke raised an eyebrow.

"And vodka. I think it's like 90% vodka. Raven made it."

"That sounds like Raven."

Lexa just nodded. 

"Hey I wanted to say I'm super sorry about earlier still. Like totally and completely sorry."

Lexa rolled her eyes and gave Clarke a small smile. "It's okay, really. Like really, really okay."

"Still, can I take you out to like lunch or something?"

"I don't need a pity lunch, Clarke."

"No, no, like a date lunch." Clarke said, smiling nervously.

"A date lunch." Lexa repeated. 

"Assuming you like me. I mean, it's no Hannah Montana concert but as far as I'm aware those aren't actually being performed live anymore." Clarke was feeling more confident now, tilting her head and giving Lexa a small grin.

Lexa, who had been raising her eyebrow this whole time, now let it drop and laughed. "Okay, a date lunch. Hand me your phone."

Clarke fished it out of her pocket and handed it over, leaning in to watch Lexa type her number in. This close she could smell Lexa's perfume, or maybe her shampoo. Whatever it was, it was amazing and making it incredibly hard for Clarke to concentrate. Lexa handed the phone back and Clarke smiled. 

"Want to dance?" Clarke asked.

Lexa downed the rest of her drink and then shrugged, "I'd love to."

Lexa followed Clarke to the dance floor, where they pressed up against each other in the small space. The smell of Lexa's shampoo was back, wrapping itself around Clarke. 

"You look really nice," Clarke said softly, leaning down and letting her lips brush over Lexa's neck. 

"I could say the same for you." Lexa said as she ran her hands up Clarke's sides. She wasn't usually this bold, but the alcohol was really working her system and Clarke's low voice didn't help.

The music changed to a more upbeat song and Clarke pulled her head back, shaking her hips in time with the beat and grinning at Lexa. Unhappy by their lack of space, Lexa took a small step forward until Clarke's body was moving flush against her own. 

"Can't wait for the date?" Clarke asked teasingly.

"No," Lexa admitted.

Clarke's grin dropped, not expecting a response like that. "We should do something about that then." 

"We most definitely should."

Lexa pushed forward until they were kissing, hot and messy and out of rhythm. Clarke wound a hand behind Lexa's neck and slowed their pace, although she still let Lexa take the lead. Lexa pulled Clarke even tighter against her body, keeping her from being bumped into by the energetic dancers. It wasn't enough though, and with a particularly hard shove from the side Lexa was pulled away from Clarke.

"We should go somewhere else," Clarke shouted over the music, her lips shining and eyes wide.

"Lead the way."

\-------------------------------------------

Clarke and Octavia always found places to sleep aside each other if they stayed over at parties. It was safer, comforting, and they didn't have to hunt for each other the next morning. Lexa had left about two hours after Clarke had successfully asked her out, but Clarke had stayed and partied until the noise complaints got to be too much and Raven shut it all down.

Clarke was currently smushed against the couch cushions, Octavia pressed tightly to her stomach so that they would both fit on the narrow couch. Clarke pushed her nose forward into Octavia's hair, past the smell of alcohol and sweat to where her shampoo still lingered. 

"Wake up."

"Fuck you."

"I have gossip."

Octavia shifted some and then sighed. "I'm awake."

"Guess who has a date with Lexa."

"No way!" Octavia exclaimed, doing her best to twist on their narrow bed, elbowing Clarke in the face several times.

"Ow."

"You scored a date with Hantana! I knew the party would work!"

"Octaviaaaa," Clarke whined, "I told you not to get involved."

"But do you regret it?"

"Maybe." Clarke muttered.

Octavia reached forward and kissed her forehead. "Of course you don't. Now help me to the bathroom, I think I'm going to puke."

\-----------------------

**Author's Note:**

> points to whoever can spot the hp musical reference


End file.
